


Every Dog Will Have Its Day

by ForeverAlone5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Food mention, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/pseuds/ForeverAlone5
Summary: There are days where Patton does not want to function.Or 5 times Patton was sad and the 1 time when he wasn't.





	Every Dog Will Have Its Day

 

-♡

Today was a bad day.

Patton could tell when he didn't want to open his eyes, the crushing feeling of something bad making his stomach twist.

He could hear the hammering inside his head, his breathing was too loud, the static white noise echoing in the room.

It was too much.

He couldn't stop it. His breathing started to get erratic, and he curled even further underneath his blankets, the warmth unable to reach him.

Patton didn't want to wake up.

There was a loud click, and he whimpered, covering his face and scrunching his nose.

A muffled curse, and Patton didn't have the energy to chide whoever said it.

Maybe if he stayed really still and really quiet, they would just leave him alone.

A softer, sadder sigh, and Patton shuddered, feeling a sob building up in his chest. The person padded up to Patton’s bed, and he didn’t dare breathe in case he was found out.

They kissed Patton’s forehead, wiping away at the tear trails and tucking him back in with his giant stuffed sock monkey.

Feet padded softly away, and the door closed with a quiet click, and Patton peeked his head out from underneath his blanket.

The darkness of the room was comforting, his fairy lights had been switched off and there wasn't any glow besides his too bright clock.

He squinted at the clock, blurry numbers forming a two and a thirty six, or eighty three, he couldn't quite tell.

Patton sighed, maybe he could just close his eyes and go back to sleep.

-♡

Today was a bad day.

Patton jerked awake, body flinging upright as the loud alarm startled him.

He sighed, hand on his chest as he realized he wasn't in danger. The creeping feeling of unease was slithering up his spine, but he grit his teeth, shaking it off.

Not today.

Yawning, he slammed the off button. With a stretch, he grabbed his glasses, blinking at the sudden clarity.

He rolled his shoulders, glancing over to read the clock.

And immediately started to panic.

It was twelve o’clock, noon, three hours later than he usually woke up.

Oh, he needed to to get started on lunch soon if he wanted to make it before one.

How did the others fare without him for breakfast?

Knowing Logan and Roman, they were still working on the latest video edits, bickering on the best cuts and footage. He'd have to remind them to take a break soon.

Virgil didn't like being awoken early, any hour before two was too early for him. So Patton was fine on that account.

Patton swung his legs over the bedside, hands bunched in the blankets.

His chest was tight, and his head and heart was aching.

But he grit his teeth and stood on wobbly legs. Determinedly, Patton crossed the short distance to his door.

-♡

Today was a bad day.

He curses himself for thinking that he could use a hot stove on ea bad day.

Rubbing his small burn, he winced at the sting before shrugging it off. He pasted a band-aid on it and got back to cooking.

Thundering footsteps stomped down the staircase, and Patton hid his wince at the hammering noise.

“Good day~!” came Roman's booming, boisterous voice. He spun into the kitchen, a wide smile split on his face.

“And what a delicious smell that is, Pat!” Roman said, taking a big whiff and sighing in delight.

Patton forced a smile, stirring the contents of his pan a little forcibly. “Aw, thanks kiddo! Gimme five more minutes, and it'll be right out!”

“Take your time,” Roman reassured, “But I can't. Alas, the creative juices are flowing, and I'm only down here to grab a protein bar because Nicola Bohr-ing demanded me to.”

Patton smile faltered, but it was back on before Roman could notice “W-well, I'll leave it so that you can eat it later.”

Roman winced as if he remembered something, “About that….”

But Patton already knew what Roman was going to say. He took a deep breath, “Ju-just don't stay up too late again, kiddo! Remember you need rest-”

“Yeah, I got it, puffball. Oh and I don't think Logan or the others will be down until late, so don't worry, okay?” there was something similar concern and regret in Roman's tone. He kissed Patton’s cheek before swiftly leaving.

Patton took a shuddering breath, hearing whispered hisses on the stairs.

He shook his head, turned off the burner and scraped the now charred food into the bin.

-♡

Today was a bad day.

He sat, cat hoodie on instead of around his shoulders. The TV was playing in the background, muffled noises falling on Patton’s deaf ears.

He was sitting in the living room; the sun had set hours ago, and no one had come down the stairs.

A plate of instant pizza was lying cold on the coffee table, uneaten.

Patton sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees. His head felt foggy, submerged in water, and he didn’t want to do anything about it.

It was a grey day, a dull day.

His feet were cold, his fingers numb, and distantly he wondered if this was hurting Thomas, if he was hurting Thomas.

Patton shook his head, fog somewhat clearing, he couldn’t do that, wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t let his kiddo down. He was Patton! Happy, pappy Patton.

He straightened… before deflating. He had promised that he wouldn’t do this anymore, that he wouldn’t lie to himself or the others.

“ _Didn’t_  you call?”

Patton jumped, his hood falling from his head.

“Dee!” He put a hand over his beating heart. “I-I didn’t-”

“You’re  _not_  lying to me?” Dee raised his brow. He wasn’t wearing his usual costume, just a black shirt and joggers, both outlined in yellow. He crossed his arms, the scales on there flexing slightly, hands still gloved.

He winced, nodding sadly. “I-I’m sorry. It’s- it’s not a good day today.”

Dee glanced up the stairs, eyes screwed up in worry. He looked back at Patton before hesitantly sitting down.

Patton latched onto Deceit’s side in an instant, practically sitting in his lap. Dee didn’t make any noise of protest, hands sliding up to comb through Patton’s greasy hair.

They didn’t say anything for several moments, cuddling up to each other with Patton soaking up as much comfort as he could.

Dee tensed, and Patton stifled a sigh. He sat up, “You’re getting called away?”

Deceit nodded, “I’m  _not_  sssorry, but apparently Thomas  _doesssn’t_  need me.”

Patton screwed up a smile, “Go ahead, kiddo. Can’t keep him waiting.”

The snake-like side winced, hand hesitantly reaching out and pulling back before determinedly touching Patton’s shoulder in comfort, squeezing and then sinking out.

Patton sighed, feeling the burning sensation of where Deceit had touched him, and remembered why he didn’t really engage much in touch with the others. It burned too much.

The heat of the others, their warmth vanishing when they let go of him. It was too much.

If he could, he would be touching one of the others all the time. He needed it, he craved it. Being the heart, one of his most prominent love languages was physical touch, but the others weren’t as like-minded as him.

Roman’s was quality time and acts of service, giving the others his undivided attention at times and giving more gifts than wanted at times.

Logan was like Roman, though he was more inclined to quality time, spending time in a room reading or a hand on the other’s body.

Virgil was more of quality time and words of affirmation, giving small compliments here or there and sitting with the others.

Deceit was bigger on the words of affirmation and acts of services, lavishing everyone with compliments, underhanded that they might seem at times.

It was fascinating to Patton how the others showed their love and affection to each other at times.

Funnily enough, it was also how the others saw love and affection. So Patton struggled to show how he loved them, preferring to compliment them whenever possible instead.

Though he wished the others were as open to their love as he was sometimes. Sometimes, he just wanted a little cuddle puddle with his boys.

Patton curled in on himself some more, feeling the lack of heat and scorching warmth from Dee’s hand battling each other out.

-♡

Today was a bad day.

Patton was hungry.

He hadn’t eaten anything the whole day. His feet were cold, despite the socks he was wearing. He was shivering despite his cat hoodie he was wearing. The food he was making for the others was uncompleted, left in a disgusting heap in the rubbish bin.

No one, besides Deceit, had come downstairs the whole day. It was one of those days, where everyone stayed in their rooms for one specific reasons or another.

Patton couldn’t blame them, he had been feeling significantly worse as the day dragged on as well.

Everything seemed to be in dulled colours, the world not as bright as it usually would be.

He sighed, wrapping one of the couch blankets around his shoulders and dragging it with him up the stairs. His feet dragged, head hanging down.

Patton was sad.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he paused before a purple door. There was muffled music coming from beneath the door, hand hovering.

He shook his head, walking on.

Patton paused again before a dark blue door, quiet from behind the door.

He shook his head again.

Walking on, Patton stopped before a large wooden door, engraved with red curlicues and golden trim. There was muffled arguments and yelling coming from behind the door, and briefly Patton thought that he should be there, there to stop it.

He walked on.

+♡

Patton jerked awake, his door slamming open. He sat up, seeing the others standing in his doorway, huddled together and stage-whispering.

“Jesus, Princey, could you do that any louder?” came a low, raspy voice.

“Well- I-”

“The two of you, no more antagonistic remarks, we are on a time restraint.”

“A quest!”

“He’s  _not_  awake right now,” said a hiss.

Heads swiveled to see Patton staring wide-eyed at the four of them.

Logan was the first to react, eyes softening and most likely taking in his rumpled hood on him.

The bespectacled side strode over to Patton, a hand resting lightly over his shoulder. “Good day, Patton, if you would please come with us to Roman’s realm, we have something to show you.”

“It’s  _not_  a good thing.”

Patton hesitated. Truth be told, he would rather stay in his room, trying and failing to sleep rather than go anywhere else.

Virgil seemed to notice, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no,” Patton shook his head, scooting to the edge of his bed, “I’ll go.”

He swung his legs over his bed, standing up quickly. He lost balance, knees wobbling, and he would’ve fallen over if Logan hadn’t caught him.

“Easy,” Logan murmured. “Roman?”

Roman strode confidently to Patton, picking him up in an easy princess carry. Patton blushed, ducking to hide his red face.

“Onwards, my friends!”

The four, and one carried, marched forward toward Roman’s room, doors open and soft, yellow lights emanating from the room.

They walked in, and the room transformed.

There was a great structure of pillows and blankets standing sturdy and loftily in the middle. Fairy lights were strung up, creating a soft glow and luminous lighting.

Patton gasped, eyes wide in awe of the room. There was a quiet purring, and he could see kittens sleeping all around the room.

“You’re wearing the  _right_  attire.”

Patton tilted his head, and his eyes widened to see the others had changed into onesies, Roman in a dragon, Virgil in a bat, Logan in his unicorn and Deceit in a snake.

Logan clicked his fingers, and Patton was in his cat onesie in an instant. “There, now we can begin the celebrations.”

“Celebrations?”

“Happy birthday, Patton!” they all cheered, conscious of the sleeping felines.

“You- you guys remembered,” Patton said shakily. “And-and you guys did all this- for me?”

“Of course we did, pops-cicle,” Virgil said softly, a hand over Patton’s. “You deserve to have the best birthday. You’re our dad.”

“And we wanted to have the best-est, cutest, awesomest party for you! So I-  _we_  thought of a blanket castle.” Roman said, squeezing him tightly.

Logan cleared his throat, “Not only that, the kittens are hypoallergenic, meaning you can pet and cuddle with them.”

“You  _don’t_  deserve this and  _less_ , Patton.”

Patton burst into tears.

The others fell into a panic, Roman setting him down in the castle and the others hovering over him, frantic.

He waved their concerns away, summoning a tissue and blowing loudly into it. He vanished it, wiping away sniffles and tears.

“Th-this was the  _best_  birthday ever, you guys,” he said in a trembly voice.

They all sighed in relief, and Patton tugged them down to hug them all. He kissed all of their cheeks in thanks, snuggling into them instantly. He smiled, heart content.

Today had been a bad day.

But tonight was proving to be a good night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
> Happy birthday, Patton! I'm sorry you were so sad in this, but it got better! Snuggles with the boys, what could be better than that? I wish you the happiest of days filled with snuggles and kittens and love! Crossposted on my tumblr, @rubyredsparks!
> 
> Goodbye, bye, bye!


End file.
